Security systems, which involve the use of transmitters for transmitting in a wireless system information from sensors to a central monitor, are becoming increasingly popular in residential communities. An example of such a system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,581,606. In that system, the transmitter is coded with information by a programming unit, removed from the programmer and inserted in the particular sensor. The particular sensor, when it goes into an alarm condition, causes a transmitter to transmit an appropriate message to the central monitor to advise of the problem or status of the sensor.
Routinely, this type of transmitter is mounted within the sensor and totally covered. Hence, the user cannot discern whether or not the transmitter is placed within the sensor. If for whatever reason the transmitter is removed from the sensor without the user knowing, the breakdown in the system could go undetected for days or weeks.